


A Path of Valentines

by newtypeshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: The first Valentines Day Harry goes all out. Afterwards, things are not so simple.





	

The first Valentines Day Harry goes all out. There are a dozen roses and a note left on the pillow for Draco to find when the blond wakes up; he serves Draco brunch in bed, which they don't leave until early evening; there is a surprise reservation at Draco's favorite restaurant, even though it's in public and Harry  _hates_  being where paparazzi can see him; the musicians at the restaurant serenade their table—Draco specifically—and every patron's attention is on them for the rest of the evening. Draco loves it. Harry doesn't even mention any of his Gryffindor friends all day. When they return home, there is a chocolate everywhere. "Happy Valentine's Day," Harry says.

Draco feels guilty for not having done anything. He'd thought, both being men, that the day would be spent like any other day. Because of this, he eats chocolate with Harry in front of the fire and tries to make it up to him the rest of the night.

The only reason Harry finds out at all that the chocolate was second-class and Draco had to choke it down, is because of an argument in May over dirty laundry that took on epic proportions. Draco apologizes profusely afterwards, and thinks that's the end of it.

* * *

The day before the second Valentine's Day, Draco is full of energy. He barely contains his anticipation.

The next day there is nothing. "We're both men," Harry echoes. "Anyway, it's a silly holiday."

* * *

The third Valentine's Day Draco tries to make it up to his lover. They have mellowed somewhat, grown comfortable, though there is certainly still fire and the explosions of their conflicting personalities. After agonizing for weeks, Draco goes to Hermione—not such a bad witch, once you got past her husband—to seek advice. Hermione smiles devilishly when she finds out what he's come for. She puts on some half-moon glasses, pulls a potion book from her shelf, and hands it to him.

Harry is pleased, to say the least. Draco is, too. Valentine's Day lasts the four days it takes for all the potions to run out.

* * *

The fourth Valentine's Day is ushered in by a week of little gifts, pranks, and tidbits of memory left in unexpected places. Draco hides a picture of the two kissing on the cover of  _The_   _Daily Prophet_ —their first kiss, ironically enough—in Harry's muggle shaving kit.

Harry puts a rose with terrible, dry chocolate in Draco's favorite pair of shoes.

Draco sends an owl to accost Harry at work with gifts that, when unwrapped, become so large Harry cannot fit with them into the Ministry elevator.

Harry instructs the house elves not to clean for a day, and Draco develops an appreciation for the sight of Harry in an apron and socks.

When it finally comes, the fourth Valentine's Day has nothing particularly special about it, but that it is the culmination of the gifts-in-odd-places and out-of-season mistletoe. Though neither take the day off, both go to work the next morning with the untouchable high spirits of men finally home from a long vacation.


End file.
